Don't Want
by inspiration03
Summary: Bella comes to see Jacob after he just will not answer her calls. Does he even want to see her ever again? A short Bella and Jacob One shot


**Hola, so, this is a completely different and kind of OOC take on Bella showing up to see Jacob after he ignores her. Side note: if you ever want me to write a book or have one shot requests, let me know. Writer's block happens and when it strikes, it is nice to have encouragement and ideas from you. Much Love - your author**

 **Want Me**

It's been weeks, and I am lost. My only friend left me, for what? I did not know. I am sick of just waiting around. If he doesn't want to see me, fine. I will show up and if he turns me away then I will stop moping, but if he gives in maybe it is worth a shot. I clear my head before the worry sets in, rushing downstairs and getting my car in the direction of the one and only Jacob Black.

What am I doing? This was stupid. I sigh as I sit my forehead against the steering wheel. I have been sitting in my truck, parked outside the forest that surrounded his house. Waiting for a sign, something, _anything_.

"Bella?" I look up shocked, not the voice I was expecting. I open my door and find Jacob towering over me. He sounds shocked too, and looks more confused than anything. Why is he confused? We spent all that time and he just up and disappears thinking I would not come to look?

"Jake, what happened to you?" I catch myself before I reach up to touch what is left of his dark black hair. He got taller, thinner, and more muscular. Hot by definition, but no what I was expecting.

"Nothing, get out of here." He says it as strongly as possible and part of me wants to give in, but I _know_ he loves me. Right?

"I wanted to see you, I want you to forgive me or I will forgive you, it doesn't matter, Jake. I miss you so much." It was true, I had fallen in love with him and I knew that there was no denying it.

"Well I don't!" He did not necessarily yell, more just declared adamantly.

His words sent me back to that day in the forest when Edward left. Now the realization set in. _No one wants me._ "Oh. Well that changes things. You don't-" I cut myself off and take a slightly calming breath. The last words had come out mechanical, but I know myself. Mechanical was about to turn into sobs and that was not a good luck, especially when I am supposed to accept that he does not want me.

"No! That came out wrong I don't not want-" He shakes his head and stares at his feet like they have caused every problem he has ever had. "Bella, I _can't._ " He looks up at me, "Can I kiss you?" He grasps my chin and his warm hand instantly warms my entirety.

"Please." I whispered and he kissed me. This is my Jake. Everything about it just right, inexplicably correct. Like nothing and no one could ever separate us. Nothing could take the moment. He had lit a new fire within me, but he wanted to leave. He was still kissing me, lips locked on mine like nothing could ever pull him away. He sunk his hands into my hair and I inhaled his piney smell. So perfectly him. He pulls away to rest his forehead on mine, our breathing was the only thing for a moment.

"How am I supposed to leave you now?" He groans out torturously.

"Please, don't." I say and he closes his eyes smiling before taking a small step back. For the first time in awhile I see how tired he is. His eyes are just slightly more sunken than normal and his exposed torso is thinner than I know it.

"You don't get it, I have to go. I have to keep you safe."

"Dear God you sound like _him._ " I don't bother to hide the sneer as I mention that man.

"I am nothing like him, I actually love-" He clears his throat "I actually love the thought of you staying around." I will calm talk to you soon okay. He leans forward and plants a kiss on my forehead before turning to stroll away.

He loved me. He still does, and just maybe it would last. Because guess what? I loved him too.

 **This is really short but it is three in the morning and I just wrote this because I can not seem to sleep this week at all ugh. I kind of enjoyed this though I feel like it could be used and turned to a book because I found it to be quite a large turning point for them Leave your thoughts, even if you think this is terrible, just let me know. Much love - your author.**


End file.
